The invention relates to computer cooling systems in general and in particular to computer cooling systems which are in an energy exchange relationship with the building heating system.
Cooling systems for computers are typically designed as single condenser systems wherein the gaseous refrigerant supplied by the compresser is fully condensed to a liquid refrigerant by a single condenser. Where the single condenser is employed with the heating system of a building, such that heat exchange conduits within the condenser are carrying the building coolant water, it is necessary that the building coolant be supplied to the condenser at a specified temperature or less, typically around 60.degree. F. in order to ensure that the refrigerant is fully condensed. Where the only readily available building coolant is relatively warm, say around 90.degree. F., the computer user must undertake the additional expense of cooling the available coolant to the 60.degree. F. specification in order to satisfy the computer cooling system requirements.